


Just another Demon

by tmchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hunting, Romance, girl!hunter, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Kaitlyn Crowley is just another demon she has to hunt down and kill. But when she finally meets him she learns that there is much more to him and enmity turns into an alliance and possibly more. Crowley/OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story containg an OC. Written for a friend who loves Crowley and wanted a girl!hunter. This is what she got. I hope you enojy.

'Five years,' Kaitlyn Mitchell thought grimly as she put down her shovel and rolled the body at her feet into the grave she'd dug. Then she quickly covered him with the loose dirt beside her. Finally she had a name, after five long years of hunting and questioning demons. She was a little sad that the poor man who had been possessed hadn't survived the exorcism but she finally knew the name of the demon who was responsible for her mother's death.

"Crowley," she hissed, as she wiped her dirty hands on her old jeans, before picking up the shovel and returning to her shiny dark blue truck. It was a Ford Raptor, which she kept in perfect condition. The car's name had immediately caught her attention and the appearance was fitting for the name of a viscous dinosaur. It looked badass. But of course that wasn't the only reason why she had bought it. It was also very good for her job. There was enough room for all her equipment and even to move a body, should the need arise. And it was well suited for difficult terrain, if she for instance needed to bury a body in the woods, like she had done today.

Sighing she got into the car and shook her long, auburn hair out, running her fingers through her soft curls. She had tied it back for the grave digging but it was uncomfortable. She preferred to wear it loose whenever she could. It was one of the few girly things she allowed herself to have. She had never really worn many pretty clothes but now she only owned one nice dress, in case she needed to charm information out of someone.

But it wasn't practical for killing monsters and hunting demons, so usually she wore jeans, a tank top and a plaid shirt and sometimes she didn't feel much like a woman. So she had kept her hair long, even though it could be dangerous in a fight, because her opponents could easily grab it. But an elbow to the throat had so far always freed her again.

After rolling her shoulders a few times to loosen the muscles after the strain of digging, she started the car and drove back to the cheap motel, where she had rented a room. It was one of the nicer cheap motels, meaning that it was actually quite clean. She was looking forward to returning to her room and getting some rest. It had been a long day in the cold shack where she had interrogated the demon and now she wanted food, a hot shower and sleep.

She stopped at a store on her way back to get a sandwich and then went straight to the motel. There she immediately devoured her food and then took a long shower, letting the hot water beat down on her back and wash away all the blood and dirt on her skin and feeling her muscles relax. There weren't many things that were better than a hot shower after a long day in the cold.

When she had used up all the hot water, another reason why this motel was one of the better ones – the hot water lasted for more than five minutes, she dried herself and then stood in front of the mirror to check her body for injuries. She didn't hurt anywhere but experience had taught her to always check after a hunt.

Waking up once with the sheets stuck to her skin with dried blood was more than enough. She had been so exhausted that night, that she hadn't noticed the cut on her thigh until the next morning. She had been lucky that it hadn't been a deep cut, more like a scratch but it had left a thin scar.

The memory made her lightly trace the scar with her fingertips. It didn't bother her, scars were part of this life she had chosen, but it was a great reminder to always be careful and make sure she was fine. But today she didn't find any new injuries. The demon had underestimated her and hadn't stood a chance against her.

She moved her fingers from the scar on her thigh to the protection tattoo on her hip. The demon hadn't expected that. It had tried to possess her to deal with her but that hadn't worked out too well. Instead she had trapped it and persuaded it to give her the information she had been craving for so long. And then she had sent it back to where it had come from.

With a small shake of her head she returned to the present and quickly pulled on her pajama and climbed into bed. When she was sitting comfortably, resting her back against a stack of pillows, she picked up her phone which she had dropped on the nightstand earlier and dialed her father's number.

It rang a few times and then his mail box answered. Kaitlyn sighed. It was already dark outside. Her dad was probably too drunk by now to answer the phone. Maybe he had even passed out and couldn't hear the ringing anymore. She wished there was something she could do to help him and in the beginning she had tried. But soon she'd had to accept that her dad had just given up. But now she had news that might give him some incentive to get his life in order again.

"Hey dad, it's me, Kate. I have some news for you that I thought you'd like to hear. I have finally learned the name of the bastard who is responsible for mom's death. It's Crowley. I told you I would find him someday and I will. I'm a big step closer now and will find him and make him pay. Anyway, just thought you'd like to know. Take care. Love you," she said and then hung up, hoping he would get the message in the morning.

Although she knew it was unlikely, she still hoped that when she found the demon who had offered her mom the deal that had cost her life, her dad would stop drinking and be her dad again. She missed having a family. The thought made her sad and she choked back tears and tried to think of happier times, before tragedy had ripped her family apart and made her into a loner, a hunter of supernatural beings most people didn't even believe in.

Somehow she must have had fallen asleep because when her phone rang, it woke her up and outside the sun was shining.

"Mornin' dad," she mumbled after checking the caller ID.

"Morning darling. I got your message. I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you last night. I was working," he told her and even though she wished she could believe that she knew it was a lie and her dad knew that she knew. But he still tried to pretend that nothing was wrong and she just couldn't bring herself to tell him to cut the crap. He might not be the dad she wanted, the dad she had known as a girl who'd took her hunting and taught her how to fix a car but he was still her dad and she didn't want to lose him, too.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"So, you really think you found him?" her dad asked. He knew about demons, her mom had told them everything about them she'd known.

"No, not yet. But I have his name now. That should make it easier to find him. A few more weeks maybe," she answered confidently.

"Really? Be careful when you do find him," her dad told her.

"I will dad. I'll let you know when I have him. Bye," she said, a little disappointed about his lack of real excitement about the news. He really had given up.

"Bye," she heard her dad say before he hung up. Feeling sad again but also hopeful, she put her phone away and then got out of bed to start the day. She had a demon to find and after that talk with her father she was even more motivated than before. She would never give up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn was sitting in her truck, watching the little dirt road from behind a few bushes. She was looking through her binoculars and saw a young man dig a hole right in the middle of the crossroad and put a small box inside. Then he stepped back and waited, jumping when suddenly the demon he had been summoning appeared next to him. He was dressed in an all black, tailored suit and exuded an air of superiority. Kaitlyn could tell even from as far away as she was.

So this was Crowley, King of the crossroads. Finally she had a face to the name and it was a rather handsome face. If he wasn't a demon…. No, that didn't matter now. He was a demon and she would kill him.

She watched as the young man made his deal and sealed it with a kiss. She kind of wished she could interrupt them but she had no plan of how to kill the demon yet. It had been hard enough to find him. After learning his name it taken her weeks to get here. He was a powerful demon and other demons seemed to be afraid of him. He was no one she could just easily trap and exorcise. She needed to learn more about him first.

She fought the urge to just go back and summon Crowley right away. She wasn't prepared and she needed to be patient if she wanted to be successful. With a sigh she put the car into gear and drove back to her motel to come up with a plan.

She stayed in her room for several days trying to figure out how to best lure Crowley into a trap. She had never before summoned a demon to kill it. So far she had always followed the tell-tale signs of demon activity and had encountered them somewhere in a small town, having fun with the townspeople.

After several days of developing ideas and then dismissing them, she finally remembered something she'd heard when she'd once stopped at bar where she had met another female hunter. She had gotten along well with Jo Harvelle, who had told her stories about other hunters. Kaitlyn had been fairly new to hunting then and had been very curious about other people hunting evil.

Jo had told her about the Winchesters, two brothers who Jo had seen just a few weeks before meeting Kaitlyn. Apparently Jo had a bit of a crush on Dean, the older brother and talked mostly about him. And she had also talked about how Dean had once summoned a crossroads demon and trapped it with a trick. Maybe this would also work on Crowley.

The next day she returned to the crossroad with everything she needed to summon a demon. She quickly dug a hole, put her little box inside and waited. And waited some more. After fifteen minutes she was sure that Crowley wasn't going to show up anymore this night and she turned towards her car, only to find herself face to face with a stunning woman. At first Kaitlyn thought she had just met someone from the nearby town but then the woman's eyes went completely black for a moment and she knew she was dealing with a demon.

"You called?" the woman drawled in a way that made Kaitlyn shudder.

"I…I didn't expect you," Kaitlyn said slowly, quite surprised by this turn of events.

"Who did you expect?" the demon asked in the same low drawl and stepped closer, causing Kaitlyn to step back, towards her truck.

"I expected to see Crowley. But it doesn't matter. I'm sure you can help me as well," she said, having quickly recovered from the small shock. She'd stick to the plan anyway and try to get some more information out of this demon.

"Crowley? How do you know about him?" the demon asked, now surprised herself. "Never mind, it's not important. Well, Crowley just filled in for me when I was busy. So, what could you want from me? Beauty, wealth, a boyfriend?" she said as she regarded Kaitlyn's obviously old clothes and her apparently intimidated demeanor.

"Could we sit down? I think I'd be more comfortable then," Kaitlyn asked and the demon sneered but agreed and followed Kaitlyn to her truck. But she stopped right before the car, having noticed the edges of the devil's trap that was badly hidden underneath the car.

"You little bitch. You tried to trap me. Do you have a death wish?" the demon snarled.

"No, no. See, I expected to meet Crowley. This has nothing to do with you. I was just nervous about meeting a demon and wanted protection," Kaitlyn explained and destroyed the lines of the trap before walking around the car and hopping onto the bed of her truck to settle down comfortably on a folded blanket and after a moment the demon followed her, sitting down on the second blanket Kaitlyn offered her.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" the demon asked again, now sounding friendly and reassuring to not endanger a potential deal.

"Well, all I need is information," Kaitlyn answered and got up to jump off the truck bed. The demon tried to follow but couldn't. With a roar of anger she ripped the blankets away to reveal a second devil's trap that kept her firmly in place.

"You bitch. I'm going to rip you apart. I'm going to paint this street with your blood and wear your entrails as a necklace," she threatened but Kaitlyn wasn't impressed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited till the demon stopped ranting.

"This is really bad luck for you. I wasn't looking for you today. But now you are going to tell me where I can find Crowley."

"You really don't want to find him. He's going to squash you like a bug," the demon warned.

"I don't intend to give him the chance to," Kaitlyn replied. "So, are you going to help me out or do you want to spend more time in that little trap? It's going to be really uncomfortable for you though," she continued as she went to the passenger door of the truck and got out a bag with hunting supplies.

"If I help you, you're going to let me go?"

"Sure. I told you, I have no business with you. It's Crowley I want," Kaitlyn said, doing her best impression of a perfectly innocent and honest country girl.

"Okay, well, you're not going to find him here in small town America," the demon said and then continued to give Kaitlyn directions to Crowley's favorite spot for deals.

"Thank you. That was really helpful," Kaitlyn told her and then started the familiar exorcism. The demon screeched and yelled obscenities at Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn hadn't been able to hunt so many demons without being known to them, by letting them go and she couldn't start now.

When the demon was gone, the young woman, who had been possessed, collapsed on the truck bed. Kaitlyn quickly checked to see if she was alive and was relieved that the woman was merely unconscious. She drove to the next hospital, saying she'd found the girl unconscious next to the street and then she left to find Crowley.

A week later she was hiding behind a concrete pillar under a huge overpass watching Crowley, wearing the same sexy black suit, making a deal with another man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate finally meets Crowley

When Kaitlyn watched the man walking away after making his deal, she wondered if she'd be able to follow the demon Crowley to his lair and catch him there. Just as she was thinking this, Crowley disappeared.

"Damn," she cursed. Damn those demons and their ability to teleport. Well, she'd have to catch him when he was making another deal then. She had waited this long, a few more hours or days didn't matter. But it couldn't hurt to scope out the territory, so she left her hiding place and looked around, trying to make a plan of how she could catch the demon she'd been looking for, for so long.

The space under the overpass gave her many ideas and she quickly took some pictures, so she could easily plan her hunt back at her motel. It never crossed her mind that she might not be the only one looking for Crowley, so she hadn't noticed the dark-haired man in the tan trench coat, who had been watching Crowley making the deal, just like she had and who had disappeared when Crowley had.

But the man had noticed her and after he had followed Crowley to his house, he returned to see if Kaitlyn was still there and what she was up to.

"It's not going to work," a low, gravelly voice suddenly said behind her and Kaitlyn turned in shock, afraid she'd been made and Crowley had returned to make her go away.

But the man she found was one she'd never seen. Nevertheless she reached in her small bag and got out a bottle with holy water, squirting it at the stranger. It didn't have any effect at all.

"You're not a demon," she said in surprise, relaxing just a little but staying alert. Just because he wasn't a demon, it didn't mean he was harmless.

"No, I'm not a demon," he stated. "But I know you're looking for one and I'm afraid I can't let you do that right now."

"And what are you going to do to stop me? That demon…" Before she could finish the sentence the man had moved quicker than humanly possible and had touched her forehead and everything went black.

"…killed my mother!" she finished when she woke up again. "Where the hell am I?" she added, reaching for her weapons and coming up empty, when she realized that she wasn't under the overpass anymore and was now lying on somebody's couch, surrounded by armed men.

Slowly she sat up and tried to make sense of the situation when suddenly a familiar voice called her name. "Kate." A young woman with long blonde hair came closer and now Kaitlyn recognized her.

"Jo," she said, relieved that she knew someone here and the fact that Jo didn't seem worried probably meant she wasn't in immediate danger.

"You know her?" one of the men addressed Jo.

"Yes, that's Kaitlyn. She's a hunter. We met once while I was hunting on my own. She specializes in demons," Jo explained.

"But I take care of ghosts and stuff, too, should they cross my path," Kaitlyn added. "Would you mind pointing the gun somewhere else and explain what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, sorry, of course. My name is Sam. Sam Winchester," the tallest of the men said and put away his gun. "And this is my brother Dean. I think you can put your gun away now, Dean. She's one of us."

"You're the Winchesters. I've heard of you."

"Yeah, sorry about the whole 'starting the apocalypse' business," Sam said.

"Oh, well, what's done is done. But how did I get here?"

"That was Castiel," Dean explained, pointing at the trench coat wearing man she'd met under the overpass. "He zapped you here."

"Zapped?"

"Yeah, he's an angel. He does things like that."

"Wait, an angel? You're kidding," Kaitlyn said. She'd heard a lot but never had anyone said anything about angels being real. She had never met any 'good' supernatural being.

"He is not kidding. I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said and Kaitlyn looked around the room and everyone just nodded, confirming that statement.

"Okay. But that doesn't explain what I'm doing here," Kaitlyn said, not quite sure if she could believe that but deciding it didn't really matter at the moment.

"Cas said you were hunting Crowley," Dean answered.

"Yeah, so? He's just another demon, what's it to you?"

"He has something we need. Once we have it, we don't care what you do with him," Dean told her. "We're going after him tonight. You can tag along if you want. Just stay out of the way until we have what we want, then you're welcome to kill him."

Kaitlyn thought for a moment but it was clear that they would have no problem leaving her behind if she didn't cooperate and this was her best chance to get close to Crowley.

"Okay, I'm in. When do we leave?" she answered and earned a smile from Dean.

"Right now. Let's go. Jo, are you ready?" he called up the stairs, where Jo had disappeared while they'd been talking.

"Coming," she called and came down the stairs in a very short and sexy black dress. Kaitlyn elbowed Dean in the side when he stared open-mouthed at Jo.

"Right, right. Let's roll," he said and then went ahead outside waiting for the rest of them to join him in the car.

A little later Kaitlyn and the Winchester brothers watched Jo walking up to the gate of Crowley's house. She rang the bell and told them a story about having car trouble and needing help, to get access to the grounds. When the demons working for Crowley let her in Sam, Dean and Kate followed and with their demon killing knife, Sam and Dean quickly got rid of the demons.

Kaitlyn was impressed. A weapon like that could really be useful but she doubted the Winchesters would ever give it up. They needed it themselves and she knew better than to try and steal it from them. That would be suicide.

While Sam and Dean went inside to get the Colt they wanted from Crowley, Kaitlyn stayed outside with Jo, cutting the power line and then waiting for the Winchesters to finish their business. It was hard for her to just sit there and do nothing, when she knew Crowley was so close.

"I can't wait any longer. I'm going in," she finally told Jo after a few minutes of waiting and she got up to go inside the house.

"No, Kate. We said we'd wait. You can't go," Jo said and held on to her sleeve.

"I don't care. Don't tell me you always do what they tell you," she answered and she knew she'd been right when Jo let go of her.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will. It was nice to see you again. Don't wait for me and don't worry," Kaitlyn told her friend and Jo got up and hugged her briefly.

"Good luck," she said and then Kaitlyn was on her way and crept towards the house and then followed the voices until she stood in front of a closed door, behind which she could hear the Winchesters and Crowley talking.

She drew her gun that was loaded with bullets made from rock salt and then threw the door open and charged through, to see Sam Winchester holding the mysterious colt and pointing it at Crowley.

"Shoot him," Kaitlyn yelled and while Crowley and Dean turned their heads to look at her, Sam pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"Oh, yeah, right. You probably need some more ammunition," Crowley said completely unperturbed and rummaged through his drawers, finding a small bag full of bullets, which he threw at Dean.

"Don't miss," he yelled after the brothers when they left and then turned to Kaitlyn who still pointed her gun at him.

"You do realize that that thing is not going to kill me, don't you?" he asked and took a seat behind his desk again.

"I do. But it'll hurt and that's a good start in my book," she answered and sat down as well, her eyes never leaving him.

"Ah, I see. And why would a girl I've never seen before want to hurt me?" he asked with a calmness that infuriated her. Whenever she'd imagined this meeting she'd pictured him to know exactly who she was and what he had done and that he'd beg her for mercy, which of course she wouldn't grant him. Of course she'd known that it wouldn't be like that but she was still disappointed.

"Because you killed my mother," she spat.

"Really? I don't think that was me, dear," he told her sweetly.

It was too much for her. He was denying everything and she couldn't bear it any longer. Without any warning and not caring that this might be a mistake that would cost her her life, she pulled the trigger, hitting Crowley in the shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch, that hurt," Crowley said after a moment, when he'd recovered from his surprise about the sudden attack. He hadn't really taken Kaitlyn's threat seriously, even though she'd been pointing the gun at him the whole time. He had underestimated her but it wouldn't happen again.

"You deserve it. You are responsible for my mom's death," she spat at him and lifted the gun again, this time aiming at his crotch. But before she could shoot him again, Crowley waved his hand and sent the gun flying across the room. And when Kaitlyn tried to move to retrieve it, she found herself pinned to the chair.

"Good, now that I have your attention, love, I think we should talk. Tell me the whole story," Crowley prompted and then waited patiently while Kaitlyn glared and finally gave in and started to talk.

"I had an older sister, Stephanie. She was really sick as a child. She was dying of leukemia and there was nothing the doctors could do to save her. But then, all of the sudden she was fine. The doctors couldn't explain it and called it a medical miracle. Stephanie came home and for eight years we were a happy family," Kaitlyn started her story.

"Okay, go on."

"Well, eight years after her recovery, my sister died. She was killed by a drunk driver on her way home from a friend. My mom broke down after that, telling my dad and me stuff that we couldn't believe. That she hadn't given away her life just to see her daughter die before her anyway. That it wasn't fair and that she wanted the entire ten years with her."

"That sounds like a demon deal," Crowley said thoughtfully, when Kaitlyn took a short break to gather her thoughts for the next part.

"It does, doesn't it?" she asked and he nodded in confirmation. "But at that time I was only sixteen and didn't believe a word she said. I thought she'd gone mad over the loss of her daughter, my sister. But two years later my dad and I had to realize that every word she'd said had been the truth. We witnessed the hellhounds coming for her, tearing her apart and dragging her soul down to hell with them. It was the most terrible thing I'd ever seen in my life," she continued with teary eyes.

But she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away the tears. She couldn't break down in front of this demon. She had to use her history to make her strong not weak, if she wanted to make this bastard pay.

"My dad couldn't deal with it and started drinking too much. I keep things normal for a while but he completely shut everything out. Even me. So I decided to go looking for the thing that killed my mom and started to learn about demons and the supernatural in general. I became a hunter."

Crowley was quiet when she stopped talking. Somehow this girl and her story touched his dark heart and softened it a little bit. He was sad for her that she had lost her sister and her mother in such terrible ways in only a short amount of time. It must have been hard for her, especially since she had pretty much lost her dad, too, just in a different way.

"That is quite a touching story, love. But it wasn't me who made the deal. I would have made sure that your mother would have gotten the full ten years with your sister," he said calmly, hiding his emotions.

"I have spent years looking for the demon who made the deal with her and your name came up. And now you're telling me it wasn't you? Why would I believe you anyway? You're a demon, I can't trust you," Kaitlyn replied and Crowley sighed. This would be a long night.

"I can prove it to you, if you have the time," he told her and Kaitlyn looked at him surprised and expectantly. At the moment he clearly had the upper hand and could kill her without a problem, if he wanted. But he tried to explain himself and convince her of his innocence, well, at least his innocence concerning her family. Maybe it was worth giving him a chance. Maybe he really was telling her the truth. At least he had shaken her confidence.

"I have time," she said coolly, not wanting to let him know that she had already started to change her mind about him.

"Great. There you go. Here is a list of all the deals I made in the year your mother made her deal, with dates, names and locations. I'll leave you to it. Just shout when you're done," Crowley told her and handed her a thick stack of papers. Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide when she saw how many names she would have to go through but she had already agreed, so she accepted the papers and went to work, as Crowley picked up her gun and left the office.

It took her hours to read through every page and look at each name and the location where the deal had been made. She almost fell asleep several times during her task but finally, when the sun appeared above the horizon, she turned to the last page and quickly scanned it for her mother's name, never finding it. Of course Crowley could have just wiped the name out before handing her the paper but why should he go through all this trouble to convince her? It made no sense, unless he really was not the demon she was looking for.

She got up from the chair she'd been sitting in for hours and stretched before going to the door to find it locked. "Crowley?" she shouted, a little nervous. "Crowley, I'm done here. Let me out."

A second later the door was opened and Crowley stood before her. "And? Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. And you know that very well," she said grimly.

"Are you satisfied then?"

"For now," she admitted. Should she find any evidence though that he had lied to her, she would change her mind and hunt him without losing any sleep about it.

"Great," he said with a smile. "How about some breakfast then? I bet you could use some coffee and food now."

"You're right. Breakfast would be great," she answered bewildered. She couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to her and going through all the trouble of convincing her and now feeding her. That wasn't typical demon behavior, was it?

She couldn't know that Crowley was asking himself the exact same questions. He had no idea what it was about her but something made him want her to like him and not just see him as the evil, twisted soul a demon usually was to her. And he also didn't want her to just leave now. Something about her intrigued him and when she agreed to stay for breakfast he thought that maybe she felt the same way about him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, now that you're not trying to kill me…," Crowley started to say, when Kaitlyn had finished her breakfast, only to be immediately interrupted by her.

"For the moment."

"Alright, love. For the moment you're not trying to kill me and I have no intentions to kill you either, for the moment." He flashed her a brilliant smile that made a shiver run down her spine for several different reasons. "I was wondering what your plans are now?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, surprised about his question.

"Morbid curiosity," he answered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I guess I'll have to start over again with my search. Find a new strategy to learn the name of the demon that made the deal with my mother," she said, sounding a little discouraged. She felt drained after those long years of searching and hunting and moving around to wherever a lead took her, just to be disappointed in the end.

She thought she had reached her goal and could go back home to give her dad some good news and help him get his life in order. Be a family again and start a new life of her own. Now she would have to do it all again. Invest more years to finally complete her task. For a moment it seemed like too much.

"Maybe I can help you with that," Crowley offered. It had been a spur of the moment decision, he couldn't really say why he wanted to help her but the sadness and desperation radiating from her was so strong that he wanted to help.

"And for what price?" Kaitlyn asked darkly.

"Price?" Crowley asked surprised. "I'm not talking about a deal, darling. I'm just offering my help."

"You're a demon. There's always a price with your kind and I'm not willing to sell my soul, not even for this," Kaitlyn answered.

"I'm not asking for your soul. I just want to help you and maybe be unpredictable to others. As you know Lucifer has risen and I'd rather not draw his attention to me," Crowley explained and it made Kaitlyn think for a moment. Maybe he was actually telling the truth and he really did want to help her. It couldn't hurt to accept his help as long as she was very careful and as soon as he'd try to make a deal with her she'd be gone. Preferably after sending him back to hell first.

"Okay, I guess I could use some help," she finally agreed.

"Splendid. Now, why don't we move somewhere more comfortable and then you tell me everything you've learned so far," Crowley said and then led her to the living room where they sat down on the comfortable leather couches and Kaitlyn told him her entire story.

She left out nothing, starting with her sister's death and the funeral at which her mom had had her breakdown and told them about the deal she'd made and how her father had quickly taken them home so now one would witness his wife's madness and see it as a weakness. That had always been important to her dad, to not show weakness in public.

He had even seen Stephanie's illness as a weakness, which was probably part of the reason why his wife had decided to make a deal with a demon for her daughter's life.

Crowley almost reached out to hug her or take her hand at least, when she came to this part of her story but he stopped himself just in time. She would probably think it was some kind of trick, an act to make her trust him and would never believe that it was a genuine gesture. She only saw the demon in him but maybe that would change eventually.

"And then I finally found a demon who gave me a name. Yours. It still took me a while to find you but I did. For a moment then I was afraid the Winchesters would stop me when their angel zapped me away but here I am and for some reason you're still alive. I hope it wasn't a mistake," she finished her story and yawned.

"I assure you it wasn't. There's no one who can help you better with this search then I. I'm not the King of the crossroads for nothing," he told her and earned a small smile from her. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he then said, getting up to go to his office to get some files and hopefully find something there that might help them.

When he returned she was asleep, curled up on his couch, her gun on the floor beside her, the waves of her shiny auburn hair covering part of her face. He smiled at the sight. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable like this and for the first time since he met her, he saw the beautiful young woman that was hiding behind the tough demeanor of a hunter, who had seen and lived through other people's worst nightmares.

He picked up a soft blanket and draped it over her body and then hesitated before reaching down to gently sweep the hair out of her face and behind her shoulder. She sighed softly at the touch and for a moment he was afraid she'd wake up but she just pulled the blanket closer around her and slept on. When he was sure she was fine and comfortable he took his files and went back into his office to read and let her sleep in peace.

A few hours later he had gone through a huge stack of files without finding anything helpful. Maybe his promise to help her wasn't as easily fulfilled as he'd thought in the beginning. No matter; he had told her he'd help and he would, even if it took years. It wasn't like he had any other plans anyway. He just wanted to stay out of Lucifer's way and if he could accomplish that and see Kaitlyn's gorgeous dark blue eyes every day, then it was definitely worth being good for a change.

"Crowley?" he heard her call out for him suddenly and got up from his chair to find her. She was just walking towards his office when he stepped through the door and she stopped when she saw him. The blanket he had spread over her body was still tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yes, love?" he said gently.

"How long was I out?"

He checked his watch. "About ten hours. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. He took a step closer to her and slowly reached out to take the blanket from her, then took her hand. "Let's go eat then. And then we can discuss the best strategy to find the demon that made the deal with your mother."

She nodded again and this was all the confirmation he needed to teleport them to a nice, classy restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crowley. I'm not dressed for a place like this," Kaitlyn hissed at him, trying to hide partly behind the impeccably dressed demon.

"Oh, of course. There you go, love," he said and waved his hand. He smiled when he heard her gasp as she caught her reflection in one of the mirrors. She was now dressed in a long, black dress that fit her perfectly and showed of her fit body without being too revealing.

"How…?" she asked.

"Being a demon has its advantages. Do you like it?"

"I do," she answered and then had to hold on to his arm to keep from falling down because she hadn't expected to suddenly be wearing heels and stumbled when she took the first step towards the next free table. Their eyes met for a short moment which seemed to stretch out infinitely, until she really threatened to fall down.

Crowley quickly put an arm around her waist to steady her and enjoyed the brief moment during which her body was pressed close to him. But too soon she regained her balance and he offered her his arm to lead her to their table and maintain a little physical contact.

He was a perfect gentleman during dinner and watched her eat her meal. They didn't talk much, she was too hungry to focus on anything else but food for the moment. But when she was done they both got more wine and finally started to talk.

"While you were asleep I looked through my files but I couldn't find anything about your mother," Crowley started. "We need a different approach. I think we need to talk to the demon again, who gave you my name. I'm afraid he told you it was me who made the deal with your mother to make you follow a false lead."

"But I exorcised him," Kaitlyn objected.

"That makes it a little more difficult but not impossible. You sent him back to hell and he's trapped there but he isn't dead. There's a ritual to get him back to the surface for a limited amount of time. All I need from you is the demon's name," Crowley explained and Kaitlyn's face lit up.

"Easy. His name was Andras," she told him.

"That little lying bastard. I never liked the little shit and he always tried to make me look bad or get me killed. Good thing he's not very bright."

"Good," Kaitlyn replied a little unsure and her tone of voice stopped Crowley's rant. Her trust in him was still very fragile and he didn't want to shake it with thoughtless words about what he'd like to do with Andras.

"Are you ready to go back and perform a ritual to summon a demon from hell, love?" he asked her instead.

"I thought you'd never ask," she answered with a stunning smile that left him breathless for a moment before he got up and offered her his arm again, which she took to let him teleport them back to his house.

Crowley immediately started collecting the items he needed for the ritual, while Kaitlyn stood by and watched, feeling a little out of place in her evening gown.

"Crowley, could you give me my clothes back?" she finally asked him and he looked up from the book he'd been reading some instructions in and seemed surprised to see that she was still wearing the dress.

"Oh, sorry. Here you go," he said and with a wave of his hand she was back in her usual clothes and she immediately felt a lot more comfortable.

"Alright, I have everything we need except for one thing. Sorry darling, but the ritual requires fresh human blood," he told her a minute later, holding out his hands to her with an apologetic look on his face.

She slowly stepped closer to his desk and placed her hand in his. "Of course it would require blood," she said darkly and he smiled.

"Only a few drops." He gently rubbed his thumb across her wrist before holding the cold blade of a knife against her skin and pressing it against her arm until it drew blood. He didn't let go of her arm while they watched the blood slowly dripping into the bowl. When it was enough he immediately healed the cut and brushed his thumb across the place where it had been again.

He held on to her arm for a little longer and she let him for a moment, before pulling it away. "Do you have everything?" she asked and he nodded and then started chanting an incantation she'd never heard before. And why would she have. She usually sent demons to hell and didn't summon them.

Suddenly she felt a wind out of nowhere and the walls started to shake. "Hey, you haven't got a trap for a demon here. How are you going to make sure he'll stay and answer our questions?" she asked. Maybe this had occurred to her a little late since the demon was coming now but she had trusted Crowley to know what he was doing and now she suddenly doubted whether that had been smart.

"The ritual only keeps him away from hell for a limited amount of time. And he'll be tethered to me. He won't be able to go anywhere if I don't want him to," Crowley explained and then, with a loud bang, the demon was standing in the middle of the room, wearing the same meat suit he had been in, when Kaitlyn had met him the first time.

Although Kaitlyn had been prepared for his appearance it startled her and even though she hated herself for it, she crossed the room to stand next to Crowley, not feeling comfortable being so close to a demon she'd sent back to hell, when he wasn't even secure in a devil's trap.

"Hello Andras. It's been a while. How's hell?"

"Crowley. And the bitch that sent me to hell," the demon growled and tried to attack but with a flick of his wrist Crowley sent him flying across the room where he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"None of this, Andras. I called you here, I control you. You will answer me a few questions," Crowley told him calmly and let the other demon get up again.

"Suck my…" Andras started to say but he didn't get any further because he was suddenly choking. Crowley had his arm outstretched, his hand looking as if he really had the demon by the throat, his face turning red with rage.

"Watch your mouth you filthy little cretin," he shouted at the demon that was choking on the floor. Then he suddenly let go of him and said in a much calmer voice, "There's a lady present."

Andras was about to respond to the claim of Kaitlyn being a 'lady' but one look at Crowley's face made him close his mouth again quickly.

"Good, now that we have your attention, we would like to ask you some questions. And don't even bother trying to escape. You're not going anywhere unless I let you." Then Crowley turned to Kaitlyn and smiled at her. "Would you like to start?"

She nodded at him and then took a few steps closer to Andras who was still crouching on the floor, looking up at them.

"Hello, Andras. Remember me? I have a few questions for you. Actually, they are the same as last time. But I need some different answers this time," she told him in the coldest voice she could muster.

The demon started to shake but he seemed to realize that he really had no choice. "Alright, I'll tell you," he said and sat up making himself as comfortable as he could, preparing for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, we're listening," Kaitlyn said and stepped back to stand beside Crowley.

Andras looked up at both of them with wide eyes and opened and then closed his mouth again without making a sound.

"Andras!" Crowley shouted and the demon on the floor flinched.

"I was told to tell her your name," Andras finally whispered, looking directly at Crowley as if begging him for mercy. But Crowley's face remained hard and the frightened demon couldn't find a trace of compassion in Kaitlyn's face either.

"If he finds out I told you he is going to do things so much worse than just sending me back to hell."

"He?" Kaitlyn asked and Andras paled because he realized he had unintentionally given away more information than he wanted. She and Crowley both stepped closer to him again and the demon crawled away from them, until his back hit the wall. Kaitlyn crouched down in front of him and took his face in her right hand, holding it in a tight grip and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Tell me who he is and why he wanted me to believe Crowley was the one I'm looking for," she said in a dangerously low voice. When he didn't answer right away she slammed his head back into the wall behind him.

"There are factions in hell that would like to get rid of me. I imagine your search seemed like a convenient option to have me killed," Crowley said instead of Andras who looked like he was hoping for the ground to open beneath him and swallow him, even if that hole led straight back to Hell.

Kaitlyn let go of Andras' face and straightened up again to turn to Crowley. "You really think so?"

"Well, I am a powerful demon and I don't trust Lucifer, which means I oppose him. And apparently someone is afraid I might be a real threat. I guess that means I'm doing something right." He regarded her for a moment before he continued speaking. "Darling, I think you should wait outside. I'll take it from here."

"Crowley?"

"Trust me. I need the name and I'm going to get it. It won't be pretty," he told her taking her hands in his, willing her to listen to him and not witness what was about to happen.

"Okay," she finally agreed after a moment of staring into his eyes. She quickly left the room and walked up and down the hallway outside, hearing the screams from the inside and feeling a little relieved that she didn't see what was going on inside. Even though she liked her life as a hunter and didn't mind the violence that came with it because she had a just cause and the chance to really help people, sometimes it would be nice to have a normal life and not having to torture demons for information.

After what felt like an eternity Crowley finally exited the room and almost ran into Kaitlyn, not expecting her to be standing just outside the door.

"Did you get the information you needed?" she asked excitedly, stepping back a little when she realized how close she was to him.

"Yes, I did," he answered with a satisfied smile.

"And? Who is it? Is the demon who made the deal with my mom the same as the one trying to get you killed?"

"Yes, it is the same demon."

"Well, who is it? Tell me!"

"No, love. I'm afraid you'd try to find him on your own and that is way too dangerous," Crowley replied and Kaitlyn didn't say anything for a moment because he was absolutely right.

"But how do I know you won't go without me?" she asked him since it really worried her.

"You have to trust me. I promise you I won't do it. That's got to be enough," he said gently and she nodded. There was nothing else she could do but try and trust him.

And for the next few weeks he kept his promise and they went everywhere together, following leads and interrogating people. Well, Crowley did the interrogations because Kaitlyn didn't know who to ask for but she was okay with it because he always told her what he'd learned and he answered all her questions, except the one for the name.

"You'll find out in time. You will get your revenge," he told her when she was once again feeling frustrated with him. And he sounded absolutely sincere and his eyes were warm when he looked at her that she felt better instantly.

She had really gotten used to his company over the weeks and found that there was more to him than just a demon. He was a gentleman and he seemed to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his because he always made sure she had everything she needed and more. And when they had time and just sat and talked and got to know each other she learned that Crowley was not all about making deals and getting souls. He also cared about the order in the world and the balance of good and evil which was why he opposed Lucifer. Survival was important, too, of course but it wasn't everything.

"Yes, I know I will," she replied. "Let's go back home. We haven't got any leads at the moment and we could both use a rest," she suggested and he agreed and quickly teleported them to his house. But what they saw when they got there shocked them both.

"Oh my god," Kaitlyn breathed as she saw the charred ruins that had been Crowley's mansion. "Your house." She carefully touched his shoulder and then let him pull her into an embrace that was meant to comfort him.

"Bloody bastards. They burned down my home," Crowley said against her cheek more surprised than enraged. He seemed to be in shock about the loss of his home. She held him tight until he pulled away and walked over to the ruins, looking at what was left. She stayed behind and watched him, waiting for the rage to make its way to the surface.

And she didn't have to wait long. "I will tear you bastards limb from limb when I get my hands on you. How dare you destroy my home," he yelled and picked up blackened stone and hurled it at a section of wall that was still standing. The brick shattered upon impact and the wall crumbled into the debris at the force. He kept yelling for a little longer, venting his anger before he bent down to pick something up.

Only then did he slowly return to Kaitlyn, turning the object he was holding in his hands and when he got closer she recognized the shape of a bottle that seemed to miraculously have survived the fire.

"A bottle of Craig. Whiskey," he explained when he saw her look. "The best you can get and all I have left of my belongings." He turned to look over the ruins of his house once more and then faced Kaitlyn again.

"We should leave. It isn't safe here. We need to find someplace where we won't be found."

"Where will we go?" Kaitlyn asked but instead of answering Crowley just took her hand and they were gone and found themselves standing in a dump of a house seconds later.

"This is safe?" Kaitlyn asked while she wondered whether the ceiling would collapse on top of them because it didn't look very stable.

"It will be," Crowley told her and started warding the house with all kinds of symbols and sigils she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry it's no palace but it is dry and safe and the best we can get at the moment," he said and she could tell that he was really worried about her reaction.

"I know it is. And with a few rugs and curtains it'll look amazing," she said and it earned her a genuine smile from him that warmed her heart. Yes, things would be a little more difficult from now on but together they would face them and beat the odds.

"Cheers," Crowley said and offered her a glass of whiskey from the bottle that had survived the fire.

"Cheers. To our new home."


	8. Chapter 8

Of course it wasn't easy to make their hiding place look somewhat livable, especially not when every demon in hell and on earth was looking for them. Well, looking for Crowley, but should they find him they would also find Kaitlyn and someone was bound to recognize her. Ever since they'd found Crowley's house burned to the ground they had been extremely careful and life was a lot more difficult. This was true for everyday life as well as for finding more information about the demon they were looking for, while all hell was breaking loose around them.

Crowley was getting frustrated with their slow progress and so was Kaitlyn but she was better at dealing with it. The self-made punching bag she had installed in the part of the basement that was still accessible helped a lot. An hour a day kept the frustration at bay. She smiled to herself about this rhyme while she mentally prepared for Crowley's return and his probably very bad mood. Just the day before he had almost trashed a room, after finding out that his tailor was dead.

But today he was uncharacteristically cheerful when he returned and he didn't complain once when they sat down together and talked about their day like regular people. And soon Kaitlyn found out the reason for Crowley's improved mood.

"You want to help the Winchesters?" she asked when he had told her about his plan.

"Just a little nudge in the right direction. Watching them stumble around in the dark is becoming unbearable," Crowley answered.

"Will it get us closer to the demon that killed my mom?" Kaitlyn demanded.

"Not directly, no," he admitted.

"Crowley!" she said reproachfully.

"But hopefully it will get Lucifer and his followers off our backs a little and give us more room for our investigation," he explained and Kaitlyn, after thinking about this for a second, was satisfied with his reasoning.

A week later Kaitlyn found herself by the side of a deserted road, watching the black Impala getting closer, then suddenly swerving and stopping. And then Crowley was standing next to the car, rapping on the passenger side window and stepping back as Sam got out and advanced on him with the knife, clearly intent on killing the demon.

"No!" Kaitlyn yelled and ran into the middle of the road but if any of the men were surprised to see her there they didn't show it. Sam was too busy accusing Crowley of setting them up with the colt, because it hadn't killed the devil.

This was news to Kaitlyn but she was pretty sure Crowley hadn't known it wouldn't work because he had lost everything. But when Sam said that they had lost friends on that mission she could understand his rage, too. She flinched when he tried to stab Crowley again but she needn't have worried. Sam was too emotional and impulsive at the moment to hurt a demon.

"Call your dog off," Crowley told Dean and the older Winchester actually reacted and stopped Sam from attacking again. Dean was at least willing to hear the demon out and when Crowley told them he could give them Pestilence, both brothers listened, though Sam was still having a harder time with it than Dean and he kept arguing with his brother.

"Shut up. Both of you," Crowley told them. "Look, I swear, I thought the colt would work. It was an honest mistake. All part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil – dead. Well, one thing's changed; now the devil knows I want him dead, which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation."

Kaitlyn groaned quietly at hearing the very familiar complaint and Dean didn't react with any more compassion, telling him that they didn't care.

"They burned down my house," Crowley shouted. " They ate my tailor," he added outraged. Dean just rolled his eyes, Kaitlyn could see it even from as far away as she was standing, observing them.

"Two months, under a rock, like a bloody salamander," he continued.

"Hey!" Now it was Kaitlyn's turn to be outraged. " I did my best with the place but there's only so much a girl can do. And it's already a lot better than when we first got there."

"Yes, you're right. Sorry, love," Crowley apologized and turned back to face the Winchester brothers. But they had only now really noticed Kaitlyn.

"Good to see you again, Kaitlyn. Glad you're still alive, I wish Jo would have known, she was so worried about you," Dean said gently and Kaitlyn felt her heart stop for moment when she realized what Dean's words about Jo meant. But she didn't have time to dwell on that because Sam entered the conversation a lot less gentle.

"Wait, you're living with him? What the hell? I thought you wanted to kill him?"

"I did, but he gave me reason not to and we're hunting together now," she explained but judging by the look on Sam's face he was not happy with it.

"Believe me, if I crossed her she would end me and I'm starting to think she could," Crowley told the brothers which appeased them a little. "Anyway, as I was saying," he calmly resumed their previous conversation only to start shouting at the brothers again with his next words, "every demon on hell and earth has got it's eyes out for me. And yet, here I am, last place I should be, in the road talking to Sam and Dean Winchester under a freaking spotlight."

He pointed at the streetlight, which exploded in a shower of sparks before everything was suddenly dark and Kaitlyn was thankful for the darkness. This display of power had sent pleasant shivers down her spine and she had never seen her demon look so sexy as he had just now. It was probably a good thing that the men couldn't see the expression on her face right now.

There was a moment of silence and after his outburst, Crowley was much calmer again and asked the Winchesters to come with him and Kaitlyn so he could help them get the third horseman ring. A little bit later all four of them were back in the old house where Kaitlyn and Crowley had spent the last few weeks. Although the brothers were eager to learn Pestilence's whereabouts Crowley convinced them to rest for a night because they looked exhausted and there was nothing they could do in the middle of the night anyway.

Kaitlyn showed them to a room where the floor was relatively save to step on and they made their beds there. Before she left them alone she asked, "what you said about Jo earlier. Is she…?"

"Yes, she's dead. I'm sorry," Dean answered.

"I hardly knew her, but…" Kaitlyn said, her voice breaking.

"She saved our lives," Sam told her quietly. "She was badly wounded and she knew she wouldn't make it out of there alive, so she used her last minutes on Earth to save us from hellhounds."

Kaitlyn smiled sadly and nodded at them and then quickly left the room as a tear slid down her cheek. She just wanted to get to her room now and cry herself to sleep over the death of a woman she'd hardly known but who could have been her best friend in this cruel world.

But when she turned she smacked right into Crowley's broad chest. He immediately sensed that something was wrong and wrapped his arms around her, leading her over to the fireplace where they sat down. She tried to get away from him because she knew she couldn't hold back the tears much longer and she didn't want Crowley to see her cry but he was stubborn and didn't let go of her.

Instead he rubbed his hand in circles across her back and whispered soothing words in her ear while she cried. He held her till she stopped and sat up straighter to look him in the face.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that," she said hoarsely.

"Don't be. Don't be sorry for mourning the loss of someone who was important to you," he told her and she smiled weakly.

"Thank you. For being there for me just now."

"Anytime, darling," he said softly, bringing his hand up to her face, gently stroking her cheek. Then he slowly pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, love."

And with that he let go of her and Kaitlyn got up and went to her room, looking back to him once more before closing the door. When she was finally lying on her mattress she couldn't sleep because the confusing mix of emotions wouldn't let her. She couldn't figure out whether she should be sad about Jo or thrilled that Crowley had kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Kaitlyn found herself in the house alone with an irritated Sam. Crowley had insisted on only taking Dean with him to get the information they needed and leaving Sam behind. Of course Sam hadn't been happy with that decision but finally Crowley had gotten his wish and had quietly asked Kaitlyn to 'babysit'.

But Sam was so pissed that he just spent the day brooding in a corner or talking quietly on the phone while Kaitlyn kept dosing off, due to her lack of sleep from the night before. Dean's and Crowley's return a few hours later woke her up from a nice dream in which the kiss from the night before kept happening over and over again. And suddenly the nice quiet time she'd been having was over and things went a bit crazy.

It turned out that Dean and Crowley had captured a demon who would lead the Winchesters to Pestilence and that said demon was possessing an old friend of Sam's and had actually been possessing Brady since college. When he revealed that he had introduced Sam to his college girlfriend Jess and later murdered her there was a moment when everyone was afraid that Sam might snap and kill Brady without getting the information they needed but he didn't and everyone relaxed after that.

Kaitlyn didn't pay too much attention to it all. Of course it was a fascinating story and she loved to learn more about the Winchesters' past but Crowley had left to work on putting some more pressure on Brady and she was worried about him. And that confused her because before she had never been worried about him. He was a powerful demon and a cunning person. There wasn't a reason to believe that he wouldn't return. But the kiss they'd shared had changed everything and she didn't know what she'd do should Crowley not return. Probably go on another demon killing spree to avenge another loved one. Lovely.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Crowley asked, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Oh, nothing," she hedged but smiled at him nonetheless as relief washed over her. He was back and he was okay.

Crowley nodded but grinned and winked at her before joining the Winchesters and Brady in the other room. Kaitlyn watched him with a dreamy expression until she realized that she was staring at a closed door and shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't happen, not now, not with him. He was a demon for Heaven's sake. Just another demon, as she kept telling herself. Yeah, if only.

Howling and growling from outside the door suddenly interrupted her thoughts. From inside the other room she could now hear the brothers argue about something with Crowley. There was a sense of urgency to their argument.

"Oh, damn. Hellhounds?" she whispered to herself, a stone cold fear settling in the pit of her stomach. She had witnessed what hellhounds could do when they'd come for her mother and the memory was threatening to overwhelm her now and she couldn't think straight for a moment. But before the fear could completely paralyze her Dean came running out of the room in search of salt.

The window crashed and a hellhound came into the house before Dean could do anything to protect them, so he and Kaitlyn quickly fled from the room and closed a door between them and the hound. Not that it would save them for long but it bought them a few seconds.

"Where's Crowley?" Kaitlyn asked when there was a short moment of quiet.

"He left," Dean answered.

"He left? But…"She couldn't believe Crowley would just leave her here to become dog chow. The Winchesters maybe but her? No, that couldn't be.

Dean just gave her a sad look and handed her a rifle filled with salt bullets and they kept shooting the hound while the retreated back to where Sam and the demon Brady were. The hellhound followed them slowly, cornering them and then suddenly Crowley reappeared behind it.

"Hey," he yelled to get the hounds attention.

"You're back?" Dean asked in surprise but Kaitlyn was relieved. She'd known he wouldn't just leave her behind. Not after everything they'd been through together in the past few months.

And it turned out that Crowley hadn't returned alone. He had brought another hellhound, his own, which was much bigger than the one attacking them. The hounds started to fight giving them all the chance to leave the house and get to safety. They all jumped into the Impala and drove away until the house was nowhere in sight anymore. Then Crowley and Kaitlyn got out and the Winchesters drove off with Brady to find Pestilence.

"And here we are, homeless again," Crowley tried to start a conversation but Kaitlyn didn't respond. After a few seconds Crowley realized that something was wrong.

"What is it, darling?" he asked softly, taking her hands in his.

"I was worried. About you. I was afraid I'd never see you again," she admitted very quietly.

"I'd always come back for you. I'm sorry I left when the hellhound appeared but it was the only way."

"I know. And I didn't really believe you'd abandon us. Me. But I was still worried something would happen to you. Then what would I do?"

"Kaitlyn. Kate," he soothed. "You would survive and carry on with your life and your mission because you're strong," he told her, pulling her into a hug. "But I don't plan on leaving you and now let's find a place for the night. This deserted street is rather bleak."

She shortly chuckled at this and he tightened his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head and then teleported them away. She stayed in Crowley's embrace for a while longer until she noticed that the air was warmer and smelled different and that her feet were no longer touching the rough asphalt of a country road but rather a thick, lush carpet.

"Crowley?" she asked in surprise, stepping back to look around the luxurious hotel room they were in now, taking in the huge space, the big and comfortable looking bed and the beautiful bathroom with a large bathtub that she was definitely going to use while she had the chance.

"I thought after everything you – we – deserved something nice," he said, stepping closer and kissing her softly on the lips. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she whispered and stood on tiptoes so she could kiss him back. He pulled her closer and she put her arms around his neck while their kiss deepened and his tongue slipped into her mouth, stroking hers and drawing a soft moan from her.

Still kissing they stumbled towards the bed and Kaitlyn almost lost her balance when her legs hit the edge. But Crowley steadied her, picked her up and gently laid her on top of the covers. Then he settled down beside her and kissed her again, his hands softly stroking her upper body and slowly tugging up the hem of her shirt.

She sat up to shrug off the plaid shirt and then pulled the tank top over her head. His eyes travelled admiringly over her partly nude body before his hands and lips followed to explore every inch of her exposed skin. He was well on his way of driving her crazy but when his head dipped below her belly button she stopped him.

"It's not fair that you're still wearing so many clothes," she whispered with a husky voice and sat up again to reach for his suit jacket but he was faster. With merely a thought his clothes were gone and for a moment she was disappointed that she couldn't undress him now but when she looked at him that thought quickly vanished from her mind.

"Now who is wearing too many clothes?" he asked her with a wink, looking pointedly at her jeans and bra.

"You better change that," she told him not making a move to take off the rest of her clothes.

He looked at her with a mischievous smile, his eyes sparkling with excitement and a second later she was just as naked as he was. She crawled closer to him, pushing him onto his back and now it was her turn to explore his body. Soon his breathing sped up and when she licked her way down his chest, her breasts slowly dragging over his belly and against his erection, he begged her to stop.

"Darling, if you don't want this to end too soon, you better stop what you're doing," he managed to say and rolled her over onto her back, when she lifted herself off him a little.

He gently kneaded her breasts and kissed her nipples and his free hand travelled lower until it settled between her legs, slowly stroking her, making her moan and arch her back.

"Crowley, please," she begged when she couldn't stand his teasing any longer. He smiled at her and obliged and she sighed contentedly when he finally slid inside her. They smiled at each other and kissed as he slowly started moving inside her. It was wonderful, just as she had imagined and she moved with him, their bodies perfectly in sync. And together they moved faster and faster towards their climax, Kaitlyn reaching the point first and Crowley following her over that sweet edge soon after.

"Kate," he moaned when he reached his release and then he held himself on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her, trembling with the effort. After a few seconds he rolled off her and put his arm around her, pulling her close. She looked into his eyes and smiled and they kissed until she fell asleep, save in this comfortable hotel room, in her demon's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight streaming into the room brought Kaitlyn back to consciousness the next morning. She didn't open her eyes right away, not quite ready to face another day of demon hunting just yet. She felt happier than she had in a very long time and she wanted to savor the last night just a moment longer. A few more minutes in her demon's arms before getting out of bed sounded like Heaven right now.

She stopped for a second when she realized that she was thinking about Crowley as 'her' demon and it felt weird to think of a demon like that at all. But with him it just felt right. He might be a demon and make deals for people's souls but he also had another side. A good side. And for now that was good enough for her. Someday she would probably have to deal with the reality of his true nature but not today. Today she wanted to be close to him and forget the world around them and with her eyes still closed she stretched and turned onto her other side, reaching out to find – nothing.

The bed beside her was empty and her eyes flew open in shock as she sat up to search the room for Crowley. He wasn't there. But there was a wonderful breakfast waiting for her in the middle of the room and an envelope was clearly visible on the table.

Quickly Kaitlyn got out of bed to read the note Crowley had left her. It wasn't very long but it made her happy and she immediately forgot the little early morning shock, because it said so much more than the mere words.

_Good morning, love. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but I will be back soon. By the way, his name is Asmodäus._

_~Crowley. ___

__It wasn't exactly a declaration of love but he had told her the name of the demon they were hunting and that was a big thing. It meant that he finally trusted her and it meant the world to her in that moment. And although the whole time she had planned to take off on her own as soon as she learned the demon's name, she now knew she wouldn't._ _

__She had always expected to learn the name by chance or that she could maybe somehow trick or annoy Crowley into telling her but now he had just told her and she couldn't betray his trust._ _

__With a smile on her face she sat down at the table and enjoyed the lovely breakfast. The past night and this morning were a nice break from her regular demon hunting life and she caught herself thinking that she wouldn't mind if things could stay like that for a few more days._ _

__After breakfast Crowley still hadn't returned so Kaitlyn decided to start the day in a relaxing way and take a nice, hot bath. Just as she had settled into the bubble filled tub she heard steps behind her._ _

__Crowley was finally back._ _

__"Morning, darling," he said as he came over to her and bend down to softly kiss her lips._ _

__"Morning," she smiled back at him. "I missed you. I'm glad you're back."_ _

__"Me too. But I had to make sure we were still hidden from Lucifer's cronies for a little while longer," Crowley explained his absence while he shrugged off his jacket and carefully folded it._ _

__He continued to slowly undress, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his pants, in silence. Kaitlyn sat up a little straighter in the tub, watching him intently and enjoying the show. Finally he stood before her in all his naked glory, letting her watch him and devour him with her gaze._ _

__"Come here," she whispered a few seconds later in a breathy voice and Crowley complied._ _

__Kaitlyn moved a little to make room in the tub for Crowley and he stepped into the warm water and sat down facing her._ _

__"You look so beautiful." He leaned forward and reached out with his hand to place it at the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him for a kiss. It started slow, careful and gentle but after a short moment their passion intensified and the kiss grew deeper and less controlled._ _

__Water splashed over the edge of the tub and spilled onto the bathroom floor in their attempts to get as close to each other as possible. They really didn't care about this at the moment though. All that mattered were their tongues and teeth that where licking and gently nipping the other's lips and their hands that were exploring and caressing each others' bodies._ _

__This was more like what Kaitlyn had had in mind when she'd woken up this morning and she sighed contentedly when Crowley slowly turned her around and pulled her onto his lap so that her back was resting against his chest. She relaxed against him and moaned softly when he started to massage her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples and every now and then bending down to suck on them for a bit before kissing her some more._ _

__She could clearly feel his arousal growing along with hers and playfully she started to shift in his lap to tease his stiffening cock until the hands on her breasts stilled and Crowley was breathing heavily against her neck._ _

__She turned her head a little for another kiss and lifted her hips just enough to reach down with her hand to guide him to her entrance. As she slowly lowered herself and felt him slide deep inside her he moaned, "Kate," in a way that made her think that her name was the only thing he could think of at this moment._ _

__His hands gripped her hips and he guided her into a slow rhythm that steadily became faster and faster, creating ever higher waves in the tub, which neither of them noticed. Finally Kaitlyn arched her back and threw her head back so that it rested on Crowley's shoulder and as she reached the height of her pleasure she screamed out his name just as he came deep inside her._ _

__Afterwards she collapsed against him and was grateful for his strong arms around her because she didn't know if she was strong enough right now to keep her head above the water. But she trusted Crowley to take care of her until she was able to get up by herself and he held her close and nuzzled her neck while they both took their time to catch their breaths._ _

__"Wow, look at the mess we made," she laughed when she was able to move again a few minutes later. The bathroom floor was covered in water and bubbles and a shampoo bottle was swimming in the flood, being stopped on its way to the door by a mountain of soaked bath towels._ _

__Crowley started to laugh as well and hugged her close. "It was so worth it though," he whispered in her ear._ _

__"Yes, it really was."_ _

__Then her wonderful demon waved his hand in the direction of the mess and the floor was dry and clean once again, allowing them to get safely out of the tub to dry off and get dressed._ _

__"I didn't only leave this morning to make sure we were still safe," Crowley suddenly admitted when they went back into the spacious bedroom._ _

__Kaitlyn didn't say anything, just looked at him expectantly._ _

__"I found him. Asmodäus. We can go and get him as soon as you're ready to face him."_ _

__Kaitlyn stared at him. This was more than she had expected and she needed a moment to process this new information although she knew deep down that she had been ready to go after the bastard for a long, long time. But before she had a chance to answer and tell Crowley that they should leave right away, there was a huge explosion and the entire hotel shook and Crowley lunged at her to prevent a large chunk of plaster from the ceiling from hitting her._ _


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you alright?" Crowley asked Kaitlyn with a concerned look on his face, once the hotel had stopped shaking.

"I think so. As soon as you get off me so I can breathe anyway," Kaitlyn replied weakly.

"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry, love."

Crowley immediately rolled off her and then helped her get up, too. They both looked around the room quickly, which had been effectively destroyed by whatever had happened to the hotel.

"What was that?" Kaitlyn asked slightly shocked.

"I'm afraid someone found us. We better get out of here before we find out firsthand who it is. I'd rather be a little prepared," Crowley told her and then took her hand to teleport them both away.

They found themselves somewhere in the woods a moment later. There was a cave close by that was guarded by a devil's trap and all kinds of sigils imaginable and Crowley wordlessly led Kaitlyn there and pushed her inside.

"What the hell? Crowley! We can't just run away!" Kaitlyn protested this turn of events. She was in no mood to hide. She was ready to fight.

"We're not. I just want to find out who is after us right now. We need to know who we're dealing with, but if it is Lucifer we might have no other choice. You'll stay here, this is a safe place. No angel, demon or whatever creature might be looking for us will find you here. I'll find out what is going on and be right back, promise."

"You created a refuge for me for just this situation?" Kaitlyn asked, realizing that with the devil's trap this hideout would be no good for a demon.

"Yes, love, I did," he replied and then he was gone, leaving her awed at how much her demon cared for her. She only hoped he'd return soon, because she was already starting to worry that something might happen to him.

Lucky for her she didn't have to wait long. After only a few minutes Crowley was back and Kaitlyn left the ghastly cave. She was happy that he was back and relieved that he was fine, although he seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I cannot believe this. Someone put a tracking device on me again," he pretty much growled, grabbed Kaitlyn's arm and teleported them someplace else.

"There, now we really should be safe."

"What do you mean, someone put a tracking device on you again?" Kaitlyn asked, feeling a bit disoriented from all this teleporting.

"It means I'm no better than a bloody rookie. Twice in two days have other demons been able to track me. First back to the house and the Winchesters and then to the hotel after finding Asmodäus. I'm sorry, darling. Now they know we're after them. It was Asmodäus who attacked the hotel. Lucky for us he's more about show than efficiency or we would have died in the bathtub."

"So, what now?" Kaitlyn asked a little hesitantly after realizing what a close call they'd had that morning.

"Now we get that arrogant bastard. He's still busy with tearing up the hotel, looking for us. Ridiculous really, thinking we would stick around. But it's good for us because we can easily find him."

"And then?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. That's what I have been busy with during the past few weeks whenever I went out for information," Crowley said with a devious smile and Kaitlyn couldn't help but grin back at him. He had apparently thought of everything. "It won't be easy though. He's strong and he is not alone but he is also a little too sure of himself."

"He won't know what hit him," Kaitlyn promised grimly and offered her hand to Crowley who took them immediately back to the hotel they had spent the night in. They appeared a short distance away, behind a few bushes and observed the scene in front of them.

There wasn't much left of the hotel. It pretty much looked like someone had dropped a bomb on it. A few demons were looking through the smoking remains, turning over pieces of rubble, obviously still looking for them.

Asmodäus was there as well. At least Kaitlyn was pretty sure that the tall, mean looking guy, dressed like the devil in red and black, holding a cane and sitting on top of the biggest chunk of rubble was Asmodäus.

"There's no one here, Master. Please, let us go home," a soot covered demon whined and Asmodäus gave him a devastating look and pointed his finger at him, causing the demon to go up in flames and die.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Asmodäus asked, looking around at his demons, which suddenly all were very busy, poking through the rubble. "Well, then, you may go. There is no one here anymore."

The demons' relief was almost tangible as they all looked up and then disappeared one after another. Soon Asmodäus was the only one left and he got up from where he'd been sitting and slowly walked through the remains of the hotel poking his cane into the holes he could find.

"So good of you to meet us alone," Crowley said, getting up from his hiding place and casually strolling towards Asmodäus with Kaitlyn following right behind him.

"Crowley. And here I thought you had gone hiding under a rock like the nasty, cowardly bug you are."

"I was going to. But the space was already taken – by you. But this is not about me. There is someone else here, who would like to talk to you," Crowley replied icily and stepped aside to let Kaitlyn stand next to him.

"Hello, pretty," Asmodäus leered at her. "Why don't you come a little closer?" he asked her and sat back down to pat his knee invitingly as if he was Santa and she was a child waiting to tell him her Christmas wishes.

"Thank you so much for bringing me a present," he addressed Crowley. " Maybe I will let you live after all."

Meanwhile Kaitlyn was concentrating on swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat with every step she took closer to this despicable monster. Crowley had been right when he'd warned her that things wouldn't be easy. He had also told her that she would need to get close to Asmodäus to end him. At least this part was easier than expected, although each step closer to him took was a huge effort for her.

But eventually she stood before him, struggling to keep her face neutral. She had to be meek and patient and wait for the right moment. And she needed to touch his skin but this proved to be no problem as Asmodäus really insisted she should sit on his lap. She took a deep, steadying breath and reminded herself that this was the only way and that Crowley was there with her, providing moral support.

When Asmodäus reached out to touch her cheek he gave her the opportunity she needed and ,quickly cutting both her palms on the small sharp shard of glass she'd kept hidden in her sleeve, she clamped one bloody hand over his to keep it on her cheek and pressed her other bloody hand against his cheek.

Asmodäus was too surprised by this turn of events to do anything and by the time he reacted it was too late and Kaitlyn had already muttered the incantation Crowley had taught her, physically binding the demon to her by her blood. No matter how much Asmodäus fought, he couldn't get away from Kaitlyn and since the spell gave her power over him he couldn't just vanish, neither with nor without her.

"By my blood and the blood of my mother I have bound you. You took her soul, you destroyed her and her family and by her blood I will now destroy you," she told him, lifting one hand to use a bloody finger to draw symbols on his paling face. When she was done she said another incantation and with her palms bleeding more and more the demon beneath her screamed and convulsed and seemed to melt and dissolve until there was nothing left except a blood red stain on the stone where he'd been sitting.

She wasn't quite sure if it had worked. She was feeling lightheaded and her vision was getting fuzzy and then everything went black.

When she came to she was nowhere near the ruined hotel. She was lying in a warm bed and Crowley was sitting beside her, looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied. "What happened?" She couldn't really remember much.

"You did it. You killed Asmodäus and you were amazing. But you lost more blood than I thought you would and the spells you did required a lot of energy. You passed out as soon as it was over. Had me really worried for a while. I healed you immediately but you just wouldn't wake up."

"But I did it," she repeated and Crowley nodded. "Good," she whispered and moved a little to the side so Crowley could crawl into the bed next to her. When his arms were wrapped tightly around her she closed her eyes again and was immediately asleep, recovering from the ordeal, knowing she was now safe with Crowley and that the world was a better place without Asmodäus.

_6 months later_

_Kaitlyn and Crowley were on their way to see Kaitlyn's father who had finally started a therapy after the demon, which had destroyed his family, had died. Kaitlyn had spent a lot of time with him while he had struggled to become sober and get his life back on track. After the successful therapy he had gone on a long vacation and today he had returned to his home and Kaitlyn and Crowley wanted to welcome him back._

_The time since she and Crowley had defeated Asmodäus hadn't been easy. In the beginning she'd had her dad to take care off, but once he'd been better she had actually had to figure out what to do with her life. Her mission had been completed and if it hadn't been for Crowley, she wouldn't have known what to do. She had never made any plans for a life after the hunt._

_But with Crowley's support she had opened a small bookstore, selling mostly books about the supernatural, which was frequented by a lot hunters looking for information. Kaitlyn helped them find whatever they needed. It wasn't much and it would never make her rich but it was hers and she loved it and worked hard for it._

_The store also served as a meeting place for a small group of people who had encountered the supernatural at some point in their lives and who had no one they could talk to. They knew that in Kaitlyn's store they would always find someone who listened and who believed them._

_But other then the bookstore she didn't participate in hunting the supernatural anymore, unless of course it came knocking on her door. And even Crowley, although he was King of Hell, now that the Winchesters had defeated Lucifer, didn't spend much time dealing with other demons or the forsaken souls he was now the master of._

_He had reformed Hell so the souls there were no longer physically tortured but they had to spend eternity standing in line, only to be sent back to the end again after finally having reached the demon at the front desk. It was torture all right but Kaitlyn had found she could live with this idea of Hell._

_Every now and then Crowley had to make an appearance to make sure things were going well or he had to discipline another demon that had broken a rule and in doing so he also asserted his authority. But it didn't happen often and Kaitlyn had made the choice to accept this so she could share her life with Crowley and live with him in his mansion, which he had rebuilt after Lucifer had been defeated._

_"What are you thinking about, darling?" Crowley asked her._

_"Just how lucky I am to be here with you today," she replied and squeezed his hand as they walked up to her dad's front door._

_"I'm the lucky one here," he told her and pulled her in a gentle embrace and softly kissed her lips before releasing her so she could knock on the door._

_"We're both lucky," she decided with a smile and raised her hand to knock. ___


End file.
